


She's Changed Me

by FanWriter



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Based on the book series, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's changed me, and I didn't even realize it until I sat down for breakfast. Noah pov. Set during ALIAS-Infiltration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Changed Me

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot the whole 'I don't own ALIAS' thing in my stories, so for the record : I don't own ALIAS ... or Cap'n Crunch or Wheaties.

Noah Hicks woke up and followed his usual moring routine. He got up, showered, shaved, got dressed - saving the dreaded tie for last - and went to his small apartment kitchen for breakfast. Pulling down the box of cereal, he poured some out, added milk, and sat down to eat. He turned on the morning news and took his first bite - pausing after a few chews. Looking down at the bowl, he realized the cereal he was eating wasn't his usual Wheaties, but Cap'n crunch.

_Since when do I eat this_ , he thought forcefully stuffing another bite in his mouth to prevent his mind from thinking about his girlfriend who'd left for Russia three days ago.

_I shouldn't have recommended she go, I should've went myself, I sent Sydney directly into K-Directorate's hands, if anything happens to her..._

He shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts. She was okay - she had to be. Focusing again on the cereal, it occured to him he didn't even remember getting it. He remembered going into the store, and going down the cereal aisle and reaching for something - he just didn't think it was his girlfriend's favorite cereal he was grabbing. It wasn't that he disliked the cereal, he'd eaten plenty of it during his time in college, but he just didn't get how the cereal he'd been unknowingly eating for the past three days was the basis of his current epiphany.

_She's changed me, and I didn't even realize it until I sat down for breakfast._

They haven't even been dating for a long time - and only gone on four 'real dates', but he couldn't deny the profound effect she's had on his life. He felt ... happier.

_After being in this business for as long as I have,_ he thought huffing, _it's a miracle in itself I'm even able to think about the word 'happy'._

Salads. The word suddenly popped in his head and he realized, that had changed too. He remembered drenching his salads in dressing until he noticed her only using croutons - which, he told himself at the time, was only because it made things easier to tell the waitress 'I'll have the same'.

_Although, I've also adapted to her preferance for soup,_ he thought looking to the cabinet on his left.

The change didn't just pertain to food either. Nightmares had lessend. Reading had become a way for him to relax before he went to sleep. Running helped to clear his mind. He appreciated rain, or at least, learned the symbolism of it. He said hello to people now, or smiled or nodded in acknowledgement to them. He'd never felt with anyone what he's feeling for Sydney now.

_I'm more ... gentle and careful with her. I want to understand her, understand what I feel for her._ Dropping the spoon in the now empty bowl, he furrowed his brows as the last thought brought around a new train of thought. _These feelings ... am I in love? Have I fallen so hard, that it dazed me just enough to where I_ _myself didn't even realize it? Should I tell her, let her in deeper - or has she gotten deeper without me realizing that as well?_

The background noise of the TV finally registered when he heard a reporter mention Russia and looked up sharply to see that it had apparently been a bank robbery gone wrong. Forcing the danger his girlfriend was in out of his mind again, he stood abrutly and started on washing his breakfast dishes. Finishing with that, he went back to his room to grab his briefcase, suit coat and tie.

_I hope K-Directorate isn't located in a bank too._ He winced slightly, as the tie he was putting around his neck started to choke him. _Stop thinking about her, she's_ _fine. She'll be back before you know it,_ he tried to convince himself. Walking out the door, he allowed himself one last thought.

_She's changed me, and you know what? I don't even mind._


End file.
